leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Malphite Rework
Abilities Increase Malphite's }} by 10%. |description2 = Malphite's size scales with }}, capped at }}. |description3 = Malphite's next basic attack deals }} to its target and all enemies in a cone behind his target. |description4 = Each time Malphite is hit by an enemy champion's basic attack or ability, reduce Thunderclap's cooldown by 1 second. |static = 14 |target range = 400 |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = False |occurrence = On-hit |parry = True |notes = * No additional details. }} After a briefly delay, Malphite slams the ground emitting a shockwave in a line, dealing }} to all enemies hit, for 0.25 seconds and them for 3 seconds. |description2 = If Malphite is standing on wreckage, Seismic Shockwave will push them to the direction, increasing the . It will stop at the first enemy champion hit instead, dealing bonus and them for a few seconds. |description3 = Each enemy champion can only be affected by a maximum of 10 rubbles, for 2 seconds of duration. |leveling = }} %}} |leveling2 = |maximum magic damage| |total magic damage| }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = Mana |effect radius= 300 |target range = |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Malphite summons six floating stones around himself for 6 seconds that intercepts single-target non-turret projectiles or basic attacks, reducing their incoming damage. |description2 = Then the stone explodes upon hit, dealing to all nearby enemies in that direction. |description3 = Each floating stone can be used by Seismic Shockwave as 5 rubbles. |leveling = % }} |leveling2 = |maximum magic damage| }} |cooldown = 18 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |angle = 60 |target range = 300 |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Floating Stones has no cast time and does not interrupt Malphite's previous orders. }} Malphite gains a , refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. |description2 = Malphite tears the ground a part, dealing to all nearby enemies. |description3 = The wreckage remains 3 seconds on the ground, all enemies within the area for 20%. At the end of the duration, it erupts, dealing to all nearby enemies and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = % maximum health}} }} |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = |total magic damage| }} %}} |effect radius= 500 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = None |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |notes = * No additional details. }} Malphite to the target location and, upon impact, deals to all nearby enemies and for seconds. |description2 = Enemies along the way are by 350 units for seconds and dealt the same damage. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |target range = 1000 |effect radius= 300 |speed = 1835 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |notes = * Unstoppable Force enemies hit for the displacement's duration. * Malphite can still take damage during Unstoppable Force. }} References Category:Custom champions